


Strong People Stand Up For Themselves, Stronger People Stand Up For Others.

by CristinaBlackthornKingson



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Big Brothers, Big Sisters, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Character of Color, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Female Character of Color, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Brother Feels, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Character of Color, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Queer Character, Canon Queer Character of Color, Canon Queer Relationship, Catholic Character of Color, Character Development, Character(s) of Color, Engagement, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Female Character of Color, Fertility Issues, Friendship, Gay Male Character, Grandchildren, Grandmothers, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, Lesbophobia, Little Sisters, M/M, Male Character of Color, Modern Royalty, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Siblings, Queer Character, Queer Families, Queer Themes, Queer Youth, Royalty, Same-Sex Marriage, Sisters, Surrogacy, Transphobia, Two Fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristinaBlackthornKingson/pseuds/CristinaBlackthornKingson
Summary: In early 2022 when Martha gives birth to her and Philip's first child, Henry has to face his grandmother for the first time in 2 years, and is unfortunately met with nothing but hostility and homophobia. However this time, after two years of self-growth and improvement, Philip finally stands up to his grandmother and defends his brother.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz & Beatrice Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Alex Claremont-Diaz & Catherine Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Alex Claremont-Diaz & Ellen Claremont, Alex Claremont-Diaz & June Claremont-Diaz, Alex Claremont-Diaz & Martha Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Alex Claremont-Diaz & Nora Holleran, Alex Claremont-Diaz & Oscar Diaz, Alex Claremont-Diaz & Philip Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Arthur Fox & Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Arthur Fox/Catherine Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Beatrice Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor & Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Catherine Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor & Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor & Martha Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor & Philip Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor & Shaan Srivastava, Martha Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor/Philip Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Philip Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor & Queen Mary
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	Strong People Stand Up For Themselves, Stronger People Stand Up For Others.

**Author's Note:**

> **TW/CW**  
> Homophobia.  
> Lesbophobia.  
> Transphobia.   
> Queerphobia.  
> Homophobic slurs.  
> Lesbophobic slurs.   
> Racism.   
> It is mentioned that a character uses racial slurs against someone else, however no racial slurs appear in this work.

It is a warm Spring day in 2022, when Henry Fox-Mounchristen-Windsor not only becomes 4th in line to the throne, but also the fiancé of Alex Claremont-Diaz. 

Alex had been planning on proposing to Henry for almost as long as Martha had been pregnant with her and Philip’s first child, but what he didn’t know is that when he finally got up the courage to ask Henry to marry him, at the exact same time, across the sea in London, Martha gave birth to a beautiful and healthy baby girl. 

They had both felt so guilty when the news arrived that they had a niece, they didn’t want to take any attention away from Martha, Philip and the new Princess (who’s name is yet to be revealed.) so they decided to keep it a secret for a while.

As soon as the news came in that Martha had given birth, Henry and Alex grabbed their bags and suitcases that had been packed for a few weeks now, and headed straight for the airport, where a private plane was waiting to take them to London, to meet the new Princess. 

Henry and Alex spend majority of the flight being disgustingly in love, Alex laying with his head in Henry’s lap most of the time, Henry playing with Alex’s hair and lacing their hands together, as they talk about wedding plans and how they’re going to be the best and coolest uncles this little baby could possibly ask for.

12 hours later they finally land in Heathrow, ready and eager to see their family and friends. 

Since Shaan now lives in England with Zahra (who he has been married to for just over a year now) and no longer works for The Royal Family as Henry’s Equerry, but rather for Henry himself as his assistant (Henry would never have gotten his books published without Shaan to keep him on schedule and keep him from giving up when his laptop crashed halfway through writing his first novel and he lost the entire first draft.) Bea and Catherine will be the ones picking Henry and Alex up from the airport and driving them back to Kensington, where they’ll be staying for the 2 weeks they’ll be in London. 

After a few minutes of walking through the airport, Henry and Alex spot Bea and Catherine, about 10 feet ahead of them. Bea’s face lights up in delight and she takes off running towards them, almost knocking Henry off his feet when she jumps at him and wraps her arms around him in an embrace. 

“Oof! Jesus Christ Bea, you’re like a human bowling ball!” Henry laughs, setting his bags down to put his arms around his sister and squeeze tightly. One downside to living in America is how much he misses his big sister on a day to day basis. 

“I missed you!” Bea exclaims. “It’s so lonely at the palace without you, and Mr. Wobbles misses David!” Henry laughs and squeezes her hand as they pull back from the embrace. 

“I missed you too, I always miss you, David misses Mr. Wobbles as well, we were going to get a cat but this one’s allergic.” Henry laughs, indicating Alex.

“The one flaw in my otherwise impeccable genes!” Alex exclaims in a disheartening tone, shaking his had sadly. Bea laughs and pulls him in for a hug. 

“Is my baby brother treating my favorite brother well?” Bea asks in an amused tone, standing up on tiptoes to kiss Alex on the cheek. 

“Oi!” Henry objects. “You should be asking the question the other way around! He kicks me in his sleep, and drools on my pillow, I think we should throw him in the tower of London.” Bea laughs and puts an arm around them both as they continue to walk toward Catherine, who has been more patient than her daughter and waited for Henry and Alex to get closer.

“No not at all, I like Alex, a lot. In fact I think we should swap with the Claremont-Diaz’s, they get you and we get Alex!” Bea suggests. 

“You Brits are always trying to steal our things! Nice try, you traitor!” Alex teases, making Bea laugh. She really missed these two idiots, _her_ idiots. 

“Hello my loves!” Catherine happily exclaims when the three of them finally reach the spot where she has been standing. Alex lets go of Bea first and happily accepts an embrace from Catherine. 

“I think I missed your hugs most of all, Cat!” Alex says, smiling brightly as Catherine pulls back. She chuckles and pulls Henry in for a hug. When they pull back she takes a step back and looks the boys over, frowning with concern. 

“Henry love you’re very pale, and Alex darling your eyes are so bloodshot, have you slept at all in the last 24 hours? Have you had anything to eat- no Alex coffee doesn’t count- or drink?” Catherine asks in a worried and concerned tone, placing a hand on Henry’s cheek and brushing away a speck of dust from Alex’s cheek. 

“Mum!” Henry cries in an embarrassed tone, trying to pull away from her when she starts to fuss with his hair.

“Oh well excuse me for being concerned about my son and future son-in-law’s health. Come on, lets get you two to the palace where you can rest and eat before we go to the hospital to meet the baby.”

“So embarrassing.” Henry murmurs to Alex, as the four of them make their way out into the car park. Alex laughs and slips an arm around Henry’s waist. 

“You love it when your mom fusses over you like that, you’re such a mama’s boy!” Alex teases. 

“Says the one who punched a journalist last month for asking you if the rumors were true that your mum and dad got divorced because your mum kept having affairs.” Henry scoffs, remembering waiting outside Ellen’s office in the West-Wing that day, as she no doubt gave out hell to Alex and banned him from speaking to the press for the next 6 months. 

“I have no regrets, if I hadn’t of done it, Nora would and she would have done more than brake his nose.” 

Once in the car, Henry and Alex settle in the back, and get to catching up with Catherine and Bea. 

“How’s work mum? Do you like it?” Henry asks, knowing that his mother recently started teaching Reception at a local primary school just 20 minutes away from Ivy Cottage. It’s pretty unusual for royals to have ‘regular’ jobs like teaching, but it’s not banned or anything, of course Queen Mary was less than pleased when Catherine announced she was going to use her degree in English to take on the position of a remedial teacher at a local primary school, to help children struggling with English (be it as a subject or the language, if it is not their first), but Catherine never let her mother’s objections stop her before, and she didn’t this time, either. 

“Oh it’s absolutely wonderful, I just adore it. The children are all so sweet and full of life, and so very eager to learn once given the proper help.” Catherine tells him in a joyful tone, smiling brightly at the thought of the children that come into her classroom with big smiles on their faces knowing that Catherine will always help them and never belittle them or yell at or humiliate them, like some other teachers tend to do.

“I’m so glad, that school is lucky to have you.” Henry says, sharing a smile with his mother in the rear-view mirror.

“What about you Bea, doing anything music related? Got anything coming up to do with your charities?” Alex asks.

“I’m playing at a benefit concern next week, performers from lots of different west-end shows are performing a few songs to raise money for the mermaids charity.

Oh and Pip and I are planning on opening a rehab center together, in dad’s name.” Bea had been very surprised when last month Philip approached her and suggested they together open a substance abuse rehab facility, funding it with their own money initially and fundraising for awareness and publicity as well as any funds the public can afford to chip in. She was even more shocked when he suggested they name it The Duke Of Edinburgh rehab facility, in honor of their dad who did a lot of charity work for those suffering from addiction. 

“Really? That’s absolutely amazing Bea, well done! Can I help out too?” Henry eagerly asks, always wanting to be involved in charity projects. 

“Oh absolutely, I could use your help explaining Gen Z slang to Pip.” 

“What about you two? How is law school going Alex, love?” Catherine asks. 

“It’s pretty good, thanks. Stressful as fuck, but overall really good, I wouldn’t give it up for anything.” Alex says with a smile. The long nights of studying and stressing over exams, and then sleeping late the next morning and being late for class, are all worth it to eventually become a lawyer and get in the court room, and maybe one day be the first openly bisexual justice on the Supreme Court, Justice Claremont-Diaz-Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, it’s a little long winded but it’s got a ring to it.

“How about you Hen? How’s running the shelter going? Are you writing anything else?” Bea asks, wondering if after publishing 2 novels in 2 years, if Henry will take a brake in writing or keep going. 

“Running the shelter is brilliant, the kids there are amazing, so full of passion and strength and so much more, I love going there everyday and getting to know all the kids that live there. I just signed a deal with my publisher for my next book, I’ve got to get the first draft in to the publisher in about 5 months.” Henry explains, hoping he doesn’t run into problems this time, like how when he wrote his first book his laptop crashed and he lost the entire first draft, and when he wrote his second book last year David ripped up and chewed about 200 signed copies that were meant to be shipped out the next day. 

When they arrive at Kensington approximately half an hour later, Bea and Catherine help Henry and Alex take their bags in, politely declining any help from the Palace Staff.

“Right!” Catherine declares once they’ve reached the most commonly used living room of Kensington Palace. “I was talking to Pip just before you boys arrived at the airport, all is good with he, Martha and baby but they need some quiet and alone time to bond with baby for now, so we’re going to head to St. Mary’s at 11, which gives you boys 3 hours to catch up on some sleep, shower and have something to eat.” 

Henry and Alex are both far too excited about meeting their baby niece to sleep, so they spend at least an hour in the shower celebrating their engagement, before joining Bea and Catherine in the kitchen for breakfast. 

Three hours later the 4 of them enter St. Mary’s wing of the Lindo hospital through a side entrance where very few of the fans and media personals camped outside the hospital waiting for the first glimpse of the new princess, can see them. 

When they step into the waiting room Philip is already there, his blonde hair in a bit of a disarray, his jacket missing, his hands in his pockets and dark bags under his eyes. Despite this, Henry doesn’t think he has ever seen his brother look so happy. 

Philip smiles brightly at them and greets them warmly. 

“Hello! Henry, Alex, I am so glad you’re here, it was so good of you to fly all this way the minute we announced the baby’s birth. Speaking of, I’ve got two beautiful girls who are eager to see you all, follow me.” Philip leads them down a long corridor before turning off into a large room with wooden floors, colorful walls and bright but comfortable lighting. 

In the hospital bed Martha is sitting propped up by a few pillows. Her hair is hastily tied back in a messy bun and she is dressed in a lavender colored hospital gown. The baby is curled up on her chest wearing the most adorable ruby red onsie that leaves just her tiny little hands free. 

Martha beams brightly at her family as they enter the room, looking more radiant and joyful than ever. 

“Hi!” Martha cheerfully greets them, her voice tired and hoarse after 20 hours of labor. 

“Hello love, how are you feeling?” Catherine asks in a tone of concern, greeting her daughter-in-law with a hug, remembering how she herself felt after her 3 were born.

“Tired and sore, but also the happiest I’ve ever been.” Martha says with a grin, tilting her head up to accept a kiss from Philip. 

“Are you sure you’re not too tired for visitors, Maz?” Bea asks, worrying that maybe Martha feels like she can’t speak up and ask them all to give her some more time to rest and bond with her baby. Over the last couple of years Bea and Martha have become even closer friends than they originally were, and Bea sees her as the sister she always wanted.

“I’m absolutely sure, thank you Bea, I’ve had plenty of rest the last while and Philip has been doing all the hard work, well apart from feeding her, that’s exclusively up to me for the next 2 or so years.” Martha lightly says, smiling down at her daughter and brushing a finger down her soft little cheek. 

“Do you want to hold your niece, Hen?” Philip asks, taking his daughter when Martha passes her to him. 

Henry’s eyes widen, he hadn’t been expecting to be asked to be the first to hold her, he thought he would definitely have to fight Bea over it.

“Yeah I’d love to, thank you!” Henry eagerly agrees. Philip helps him arrange his arms properly and then slowly and carefully lowers the baby into Henry’s arms, making sure he has a good grip on her and is supporting her head, before stepping back and taking a seat beside Martha. 

Henry smiles brightly at his little niece, laughing lightly as she reaches a hand out of her blankets and presses a hand to his cheek. He presses a kiss to her tiny palm as she blinks her eyes open and stares up at him with big blue eyes, just like his own. 

“Hi you.” Henry quietly says. “I’m so excited to finally meet you, and be your Uncle, I quiet like the idea of being an Uncle, and I absolutely adore you, we’re going to have so much fun together, promise.” Before he can say anything else, Henry hears the sound of high-heels on the wooden floors. He looks up, expecting to see Martha’s mum or one of her sisters or something, but instead, for the first time in two years, sees his Gran. 

Queen Mary looks no different than usual, her gray hair is in the same sharp bob it always is, her nose turned up like there’s an unpleasant smell in the room, (Henry really hopes that the baby didn’t actually just shit on him) she is wearing a dark purple coat, with beige tights, black gloves, a matching purple hat, and black high-heels.

The smile immediately vanishes from Henry’s face and his heart starts racing as his Gran moves farther into the room.

Alex immediately drops his casual attitude and jumps up from the chair he was sitting in, to stand right beside Henry, placing a firm and comforting hand on his shoulder, letting him know he’s here to support him and defend him.

“Hello, Your Majesty.” Martha quietly says, bowing her head in a sign of respect. Usually she’s meant to curtsy when greeting The Queen, but obviously can’t do so while sitting up in a hospital bed.

The Queen says nothing, just nods at Martha and makes her way further into the room. 

“You can hold baby in a minute if you like, M’am, she’s such a sweet and friendly baby, she already adores her Uncle Henry.” Martha brightly says, trying to break the tension. Again, The Queen does not speak, simply purses her lips as she comes to a stop a few feet away from Bea, who has to resist the urge to take several steps away and make a comment about not catching nasty bitch syndrome. 

“So, what are you going to name the baby then? I hope you know I’ll be very hurt if you didn’t take my suggestion of Beatrice Junior!” declares, breaking the awkward silence that followed Queen Mary’s entrance. 

Martha and Philip share a smile and Martha laces her arm through Phillip's and rests her head on his shoulder.

“Her name.” Philip begins. “Is Amelia Elizabeth Catherine Jane Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor.” 

“But we’ll mostly call her Millie.” Martha adds. 

Before Catherine or Bea can react to the baby being named after both of them (Elizabeth and Jane are also two of Bea’s middle names.) Queen Mary finally speaks up.

“That is far too common a name for a Princess, for the future Queen no less!” She protests. Philip holds back a sigh, not wanting to deal with this right now.

“It’s a perfectly fine name, Gran, it’s what we’ve been calling her through majority of Martha’s pregnancy. If she doesn’t like it when she’s older she can go by one of her middle names, or change it to something else altogether, but for now she’s Millie.” He firmly explains, standing his ground.

Queen Mary sniffs. 

“It would have been better if she had been a boy, boys are always more favorable than girls.” She says in a disapproving tone, glancing at her great-granddaughter with a frown. 

“Mum!” Catherine immediately scolds. “What an awful thing to say! I know you’re disappointed you and dad never had any sons, but that does not mean you get to push your wants and wishes onto other people.” The Queen has no reply for that, so she remains silent, but still wearing a look of disapproval. 

In a small act of defiance against his grandmother, Henry speaks up and acknowledges Alex. knowing his Gran would rather he himself stay totally silent and everyone else ignore he and Alex. 

“Alex, love.” Henry says, turning to his fiancée. “Do you want to hold Millie now?” Immediately Queen Mary’s face moves from a look of disapproval to one of disgust. Alex meanwhile is a bit shocked that Henry addressed him as ‘love’ in front of Queen Mary, but is also very happy and proud.

“I’d love to!” Alex agrees, holding his arms out as Henry carefully passes baby Millie to him. 

Alex smiles widely at Millie and immediately bends to kiss her forehead. “Hi there Millie, hi you little cutie pataotie! 

Oh you just melt my heart, don’t you? Yes, yes you do! You are just the sweetest little thing in the world, huh? I love you Millie, yes I love you so much! 

Your Uncle Henry over here thinks he’s going to be your coolest Uncle, but he’s gonna have to get in line because that title belongs to me! Yeah, I’m gonna let you do all the things your mom and dad won’t, like dyeing your hair, getting a piercing, eating candy before dinner, staying up late, all kinds of fun things!”

Henry smiles brightly and slips his arm around Alex’s waist, envisioning a future where Alex is holding _their_ baby, and they’re the proud new parents introducing their child to the family. 

“Have you got anyone in mind for Godparents?” Catherine asks, knowing that choosing Godparents is one of the biggest choices Philip and Martha will make for Millie.

The new parents share an excited look, then turn back to face their family. 

“Yes actually we have, and we’ve decided to go down a bit more nontraditional route, we want to give Millie two Godfathers and one Godmother.

We’re going to ask my sister Evie, to be her Godmother.” Martha explains, then pausing to let Philip finish.

“And we’re hoping, Henry and Alex, that you’ll agree to be not just her Godparents, but her legal Guardians as well.” 

Before either of the boys can respond, the sweet and joyful moment is interrupted by Queen Mary’s brash and angry voice. 

“Absolutely not!” She all but screams. “That is completely unacceptable! I thought you both had better common sense than that, especially you Philip. If you allow those two to be her Godparents and legal Guardians they will corrupt her! Your sweet and innocent daughter will grow up to be some... some... butch dyke lesbian or transvestite!” 

“Mum! How dare you?! Don’t you dare speak about my Henry and Alex like that!” Catherine reprimands her mother in a sharp tone of disgust. She knew her mother was awful, but this is the worst she’s ever seen her. 

“No Catherine I will not stop because it is about time someone spoke the truth! What Henry has chosen to do by being with that immigrant boy is an outright disgrace to the crown and the Royal Family!” 

“Uh I was born in Texas, my _abuelo_ and _abuela_ are the ones who immigrated from Mexico, before they had my dad.” Alex interrupts, not about to take her ignorance. (Of course he wouldn’t be ashamed if he _was_ the one who immigrated, but he knows the Queen knows everything about him and his family and is deliberately messing up to piss him off.) 

Queen Mary ignores Alex, and continues with her rant. 

“Those boys are an unnatural and sinful abomination and should not be allowed anywhere near an innocent child that they will try to corrupt! Henry you should be completely ashamed of yourself and the shame you have brought upon this family, you are a disgrace and no grandson of mine.” 

That’s what does it for Henry, that’s what makes the tears start to flow and the sobs to catch in his throat. Bea carefully takes Millie when Alex passes her to her, and then Alex wraps Henry in a tight hug, running his hand through his fiancé’s hair and quietly whispering words of comfort and love.

That’s when Philip speaks up.

“Don’t you ever dare speak to my baby brother like that ever again!” He hisses at Queen Mary, only stopping himself from yelling because he doesn’t want to frighten Millie. “Henry is an amazing and honorable young man who I am so proud to call my little brother. 

He’s only 24 and he has accomplished so much in life. He’s an amazing and outstanding bestselling author, a wonderful and supportive partner to Alex, a good, kind and loving friend to me and many, many other people. Not to mention all his hard work with his LGBTQ+ Youth Shelters, he has saved many, many young peoples lives by giving them a safe and happy environment and home. 

Henry is the one who helped me become the man I am today, a bar better man than you told me I had to be. It’s thanks to him that I know I can be a good dad to Millie, the kind she deserves, not some uptight arsehole who hardly ever looks at her and only had her because I was taught it was my duty. I love my daughter so much it hurts, and I would never put her in harms way and that is why I am trusting Henry and Alex with her upbringing if anything were to ever happen to Martha and I. 

And I know that Henry is going to an amazing and loving guide and influence for Millie as she grows. Yes she might be gay, or trans, or anything but cis and straight, but I don’t care. I’ll always love her and support her and I will not put her through what you put Henry through, what _I_ put him through. 

Thanks to all that Henry has taught me and helped me learn, I’m going to be a real parent to my daughter, unlike you. 

Now, I want you to leave and never contact me or Martha again, and if I hear you spoke one cruel word to Henry, Alex or Bea or anyone else I love, ever again, I swear to God I will expose you, I will go to the papers and tell them how you tried to convince me to leave Martha and find someone else to marry, when we had trouble conceiving. I’ll tell them all the hateful, spiteful and nasty things you said to Henry and Alex, I’ll tell them about the racial slurs you call Shaan behind his back, and when you think he isn’t listening. Everything Gran, I will tell them everything. 

So you better leave right now, and if you don’t I _will_ call security.” 

There is a moment of shocked silence in the room following Philip’s outburst, Martha is gripping his hand tightly and looking at him with eyes full of concern and worry, his siblings are gaping at him in shock, his mother looking at him with eyes full of pride.

After a few seconds, Queen Mary simply turns on her heal and stalks out of the hospital room. 

Philip then turns to Henry and surprises him yet again, by pulling him into a tight hug. 

“I should have done that a long time ago, and I am so sorry it took me this long, Hen. But I meant every single word of what I said, you are an amazing person, I am so beyond proud of you and I love you to death!” Philip is now close to tears himself.

“Thank you.” Henry quietly says. “Apology accepted, I love you too.” They pull back from the embrace and Philip affectionately pats his brother on the cheek. 

“Oh and about you and Alex being Millie’s godparents, Martha and I would really love it if you agreed, but we completely understand if neither of you are comfortable with it, 

Alex I know you’re Catholic and not Protestant so it’s completely fine if you don’t wan to be Godfather, and Henry I know you have a pretty conflicted relationship with Religion, because of your sexuality and the history of the way The Church has treated LGBTQ+ people in the past, so there’s no pressure to say yes.” Philip calmly tells them, putting one arm around Henry and the other around Bea, while Catherine holds Millie. 

“Oh no way I’m not giving up title of Godfather! We believe in the same God, just have different interpretations of the overall picture, it’s no big deal.” Alex shrugs, having been brought up to respect all other Religions and be educated about all Religions, not just Catholicism. 

“I still want to be Godfather too, I’m not the biggest fan of The Church, I’ll admit, but I am a a huge fan of Millie. You’re gonna be a great dad Pip, Millie is so lucky to have you, I’m proud of you.”

****2 YEARS LATER****

It is a warm Spring day in April of 2024 when Catherine Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor is crowned as Queen of England, 6 months after her mother had to step down due to old age, which led her to no longer being fit to run the country.

It is also just 2 months after Henry and Alex welcome their first child, a baby boy they named Arthur Oscar Philip Gabriel Claremont-Diaz-Windsor. He is named after both of his grandfathers, his Uncle Philip and his papa. (Henry insisted that since he is Arthur’s biological father, Arthur should share a middle name with Alex.)

Arthur was conceived through IVF after a friend of Henry and Alex’s named Sierra Ramirez offered to be their egg donor and surrogate. 

The three of them went through 2 full rounds of IVF before they conceived Arthur, and through the tough year of fertility treatments, tests and failed IVF cycles, Philip was a total rock for Henry, always on the other end of the phone if he needed him and even flying out to America with Martha and Millie a few times, and staying a couple of months so he could support him. 

Henry could not have been more grateful to have Philip by his side for this, as he and Martha didn’t find it easy to conceive either, so he knew exactly what Henry was going through.

Now finally Henry and Alex have their sweet little boy who looks pretty much just like Henry, but with light brown skin like Sierra and instead of light blonde hair, Arthur’s hair is a more golden tone that Alex is just obsessed with. He also of course, has the Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor trademark big blue eyes. He is absolutely perfect.

Henry, Alex and Arthur arrived in England a week ago in order to help prepare for Catherine’s coronation, as well as to of course be there on the day itself.

When the big day arrives, Arthur is sound asleep in Henry’s arms by the time they arrive at Westminster, taking no notice of all the fuss going on around him.

He sleeps soundly in Henry’s arms through the first hour and half, and when he wakes up he is totally calm and at ease, fascinated by the bright lights above him and all these new people he’s never seen before. 

As Catherine takes her seat in St. Edward’s chair, just moments from having the crown placed on her head, Henry holds Arthur upright so that he can see his grandmother. 

“Look Arthur.” Henry quietly says. “Grandma’s about to be crowned, you’re about to witness history baby boy, this such a special day for the whole family and the whole country, and I am so happy to be here and so very proud of your grandma, I’m very proud to be her son.” Henry kisses his son’s chubby cheek and holds him close and tight, breathing in his sweet smell of talcum powder and baby formula, so overjoyed to be here in this moment, watching this historical event with his siblings to his right, his husband to his left and his son in his arms.The only way it could be improved, is if his dad were up there with his mum.

Two hours later once the ceremony is over and the majority of people have left The Abbey, Henry decides it’s time to introduce his son to his dad.

“You go on out love, I’ll be out in a few minutes. I want to go say hello to dad and take Arthur with me.” Henry quietly tells Alex in a soft tone, knowing his husband will understand his desire for this moment to be between just he and Arthur.

“Okay, I’ll go make sure my dad isn’t cursing your Gran out in Spanish.” Alex chuckles, giving Henry a brief kiss on the lips and pecking a kiss to Arthur’s cheek, before he grabs his jacket and heads out into the sunny courtyard.

“June-bug!” Alex calls after his sister. “ _Espérame!”_

Henry smiles and starts to make his way through the abbey, to the burial sites of many of his ancestors, as well as his own father.

When he gets there he sees a familiar tall blonde figure in a royals and blue uniform, with a blonde toddler on his hip, dressed in a simple but beautiful long full-skirted royal blue dress. 

“Pip?” Henry asks, even though he immediately recognized his brother. Philip turns to him and smiles brightly, adjusting Millie on his hip as she twiddles with the buttons and chains on his jacket. 

“Hello H, hello little chap!” He happily exclaims, reaching out to gently tickle his nephew under the chin, earning a gummy smile from him. 

“Are you visiting dad too?” Henry quietly asks. Philip’s smile fades slightly and he nods. 

“Yes, I was just telling Millie some stories about her grandpa, who her new baby cousin is named after, isn’t that right Millie?” Philip forces a cheery tone for his daughter’s sake and smiles warmly at her. Millie smiles brightly and nods enthusiastically. 

“I hold baby?” Millie hopefully asks, looking at Henry with big blue pleading eyes. 

“Of course you can love, in a minute though alright? I want to say hi to my dad too and tell Arthur a bit about your grandpa, then you can hold him alright?” Henry softly says. Millie nods happily and goes back to playing with the buttons on Philip’s jacket. 

“Do you want us to go, give you and Arthur a minute?” Philip quietly asks his brother. Henry shakes his head. 

“I’d... I’d actually rather you stay, if you don’t mind.” He sheepishly says, looking at his brother hopefully. Philip smiles and squeezes his brothers’ shoulder. 

“Course I will, I’m here for you H.” Henry smiles gratefully and then turns to face his father’s grave. 

He’s quiet for a minute, not quiet sure what to say or how to say anything without bawling his eyes out. 

After a minute though, words start to come naturally to him so he takes a deep breath and starts to speak. 

“Hi dad.” He begins in a shaky tone. “I miss you, I wish you could’ve been here today. You would’ve been so proud of mum, and she looked so beautiful I’m sure Pip, Bea and I would be disgusted by you two flirting all day like you use to do.” Henry lets out a breathy laugh as the tears start to gather.

“Anyway, I want to introduce you to someone dad. This is Arthur, your grandson. He’s named after you. I wish you had of been around when Alex and I were trying to conceive, I’m so grateful I had Pip and Bea and everyone else I love, during that tough time, but... it would have been that little bit easier with you here.

Arthur my love, this is where your grandpa is buried. I so wish you could have known him because he was one of the best people in the world and he would’ve loved you so much.” Henry leans his forehead against Arthur’s, taking comfort of the weight and feel of his son in his arms. “But it’s okay because I’m going to tell you so much about him, it’ll be like you _did_ knowhim.

I love you dad and I miss you.” 

Once he has finished talking, Henry is quiet again for a minute, trying to process his grief and sorrow while also feeling so immensely happy and proud. 

“You okay Hen?” Philip quietly asks after Henry has been silent for a few minutes. Henry sniffles, wipes at his tears and nods.

“Yeah, or at least I will be in a minute, thanks.” 

Philip puts his free arm around his brother’s shoulders and starts to lead him out of the Church. 

“Come on.” He says “Lets go celebrate mum, our new Queen. God save the Queen.” 

“Yes.” Henry agrees, leaning into his brother. “God save the Queen.” 


End file.
